In Fates Hands
by Panda-N-Kitty
Summary: Two friends, Ami and Amaya, go to school just like any other day. However they soon find themselves thrown into the ‘Naruto world’. But its not as fun as it would seem since Akatsuki seems to want them more then they want the demon containers.R&R Please!
1. Sand and a Forest

Chapter One: Sand and a Forest

Sand blew over Ami's face. Her head hurt but she couldn't tell if it was because of the noise of the storm or because she was trying to think of why she was where she was and how she got there.

That morning Ami, a slightly short young girl with dark blue eyes and black and blue highlighted hair, was at any other normal american school. She met up with her best friend, Amaya, a waist long haired brunette with a single red highlight running down one side of her face, and reddish brown eyes. They talked for a while before deciding to go to their lockers early and put away some stuff. Not wanting to go back downstairs they stayed on the second floor, walking around the loop the hallway made. To make sure they wouldn't be caught by a teacher they made their way into the girls bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Ami sat up on the sinks side and had her feet dangling off the edge. Amaya stood next to her, fiddling with her ruby crystal pendent, that hung from her neck.

"So I'm grounded for getting a C+ in Biology." Said Ami. "I was just one point from a B too! But of course, that doesn't matter." As she talked she was staring at a crack in the wall.

"Yea, my parents are pretty strict to." said Amaya. "Math really stinks this year too." She glanced over at the crack too. It seemed deep. But it's not like she cared, and looked back at Ami, who was still glaring at it.

"Yea..." mumbled Ami. That crack had to be as big as her hand. But was it a second ago?

"Is something wrong?" asked Amaya continuing to play with her crystal. Ami didn't answer, instead she pointed to the wall where a once hairline crack had grown to a black hole, half the size of a human body.

"I don't think it was a crack." said Ami, mostly to herself. She slid off the sink and walked to where Amaya was.

"What is it?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know. A big black hole?"

"... Couldn't figure that out." Amaya said sarcastically.

"You asked!" Ami reminded her. "Go touch it!"

"What? Are you crazy? You go touch it!"

"Ok..." Ami said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Amaya asked her surprised.

Ami nodded. "I want to." she walked up to it, with Amaya behind her. She lifted up her hand and held it a few inches away from the black thing. A slight vibration reached her, but she didn't move. Taking a deep breath she pushed her hand into the darkness. Instead of being stopped by anything solid on the other side, her hand went right through. She gasped. Behind her Amaya was in shock.

"Holy-"

"Lets go through!" said Ami spinning around and cutting her off.

"What? Well... where does it lead?"

"Don't know, don't care! How bad could it be? Its like a movie!" She told her friend in a carefree tone.

"But not really," Amaya reminded her. " This is real life you know!"

"Well I'm only going if your going," Ami told her.

"Why?" Amaya asked her.

"Because. One, I'd like to go with a friend. Two, if there's no way back at least I'd be with someone. And three, well... there is no three."

Amaya thought. What if they didn't make it back? And class! It was gonna begin in ten minutes. But Ami did look eager. "Fine," She said giving in. "We'll go."

"Yay!" Ami jumped happily. She hugged her friend then, before Amaya could change her mind, she hopped through the black thing.

"Ami!" yelled Amaya. Nothing. Adding more panic, the black thing, which had grown to the size of a doorway, was now shrinking. After checking to make sure no one was watching them, she jumped through.

But Ami didn't know if Amaya made it through or not. Right now all she saw was sand. And she also happened to be caught a sand storm. She couldn't see five feet in front of her, and the sand was getting in her eyes. She didn't want to open her mouth for fear of getting a fist load of sand in it. Sitting up she found her legs mostly covered in sand, and only her feet could be seen.

After brushing herself off she decided it would be best to keep moving. Not wanting to go against the strong wind, she let it carry her where ever it was blowing towards.

Amaya was not in the storm. But she did have thorns sticking into her legs. She had been walking in a forest, she woke up in, for nearly two hours. She thought she heard someone or something behind her, and jumped. She ended up tripping right into a tron bush. Cursing and muttering something about never going into anything black and weird ever again, as she pulled the last of the thorns out. Just as she she stood up someone whispered behind her. Yet when she looked, no one was there. Her heart pounding, she continued forward, at a more quickened pace.

A few minutes later she was running. It wasn't that she was paranoid, she just really felt that there was someone following her, and there was no doubt about that feeling. Her heart leapt as she saw the woods end up ahead. Maybe there was a town where she could hide from whomever was following her.

However, as soon as she exited the forest she froze. In front of her was a huge wall with a gate. It wasn't the size that caught her attention so much, but how familiar it looked.

Movement at the bottom of the gate caught her eye. A man in about his 20's with black hair was walking towards her. He was wearing blue sandals, a green vest, and a head band with a symbol she definitely recognized: the leaf symbol.

She had to be dreaming. "Please don't be afraid," came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw two more ninja looking people were behind her. She could swear that she was about to have a heart attack.

"Who are you? What's going on?" she asked nervously.

The black haired ninja sighed. "Please come with us. The Hokage wants to see you. Where's your friend by the way?"

Amaya paused. "Ami? How did you know?"

" Never mind. The Hokage will explain. Please come." He said before walking back towards the gate.

Amaya had no clue what was going on, but it seemed she didn't have much of a choice. So she followed.

Sand. Ami hated it. She was exhausted now. After walking for who knows how long, she had given up and now just sat on the ground. Angry at both herself and the storm, she yelled in frustration.

"Hello?"

Ami snapped her head up. That voice. Where was it? Where did she hear it before?

"Who's there?" she shouted back. She was much more nervous then Amaya was. She would act brave most of the time, but she was easily panicked.

Ami watched the sand sweeping past her in all directions, looking for some kind of other life. Suddenly she saw a shadowy form, in the blurring sand, off to her left. As the form got closer she could see that the shadow was actually a boy, with red hair and a huge gourd like container strapped to his back. Once she saw the object on the boys back, Ami knew exactly who had come to her. She was just having a hard time believing it.

Once the red haired boy had reached her, he knelt down beside Ami. The boy could tell from Ami's facial expressions that she was in shock. He just wasn't sure if it was because of his appearance, or the fact that he had come to help her.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked Ami stiffly, as he looked her over, not trusting her soon to be answer. He was confused. What would the Hokage want to do with her. Let alone, the other girl that was supposed to be with her. Remembering that there was another girl, the boy looked around for anyone else. But there was no one in sight.

"Ye... yes... I'm fine." Ami said watching the boys every move. From the shock she was in, she felt like she was going to faint any moment. He was here. Of all people, he came.

Ami watched the boy as he got up off the ground. What she didn't expect next was for him to hold out his hand for her.

"My name is Gaara. I was sent out to find you, and possibly a friend of yours. But it appears that she's not here. Your to come with me now." Ami looked back and forth between the boy's face and hand, not really hearing the words coming from his mouth. All she really heard was that he had been sent out to find her, and that she was to go with him now. Her head was spinning with thoughts. She felt like she had to be dreaming. It didn't seem real. Not until Gaara grabbed her and pulled her up off the ground. He was getting tired of waiting for her to move on her own.

"Let's go," he said coldly, as he led them both through the storm, still holding on to Ami's hand making sure he wasn't going to lose her.

Ami's brain was slowly catching up and she finally found her voice.

"I'm Ami." she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He just grunted, letting her know he heard her. However she was uncomfortable with the silence and wanted to say something. "How did you know I was out here? And that I came here with a friend?"

Gaara glanced back at her then forwards again. He wasn't saying anything, which made Ami nervous that she shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Finally he answered her.

"The fifth Hokage contacted me saying that she needed my help to fight Akatsuki. When I asked what kind of help, she said we need help that was from another world. To make a long story short, she found a long forgotten summoning jutsu. She said it would bring at least two of the most powerful beings from another world.

At this Ami stopped moving. Gaara realized this and stopped as well, letting go of her hand.

"Two powerful people? repeated Ami. "You don't understand. We can't be powerful in this world! In mine we don't have jutsu's or techniques or anything you do! If it helps to understand, we're people with out chakra. How could we help beat Akatsuki?"

"If you don't have chakra, then how do you know what it is? And that we have it?"

Ami closed her mouth immediately. Crap. She fell right into that one.

Amaya was in front of a door, waiting like one of the guards had told her to do. Seconds later the guard came back out.

"You can go in now." he told her.

Amaya nodded and slowly walked in. The door closed loudly behind her.

"Please don't be afraid. Sit down." said a voice.


	2. Surprises

Chapter Two:

"My name is Tsunade, I'm the 5th Hokage. What is your name?"

Said a woman, sitting behind a large wooden desk. The woman was blonde and had... well... she was very large and had a shirt that was quite revealing. Amaya though knew exactly who she was even before she told her name. It was the believing part she was having problems with.

"Amaya." she said quietly.

"Amaya... do you know where you are? I need to know how much you know, in order to figure out which world you're from."

"What?! How do you know that I'm from another world? What's going on?!" Amaya demanded.

The 5th sighed. "It's a very long story. You'll get the short version."

"Well how do you?" repeated Gaara.

"Umm... I don't?" Ami said. Gaara remained silent. "Listen you won't believe me..."

"I didn't believe Tsunade when she said we were getting help from another world, and look. Here you are."

"Fine! But I'm telling you! You won't believe it!" Gaara crossed his arms, waiting.

"Try me." He said crossly.

"Ok... still want to know. Well here it is: In my world ... this world where we are now, It's an ... it's an Anime show. You know... like a cartoon."

"A cartoon?" he asked, he looked like he was about to laugh. "How?"

"I don't know how! Damn it, I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

"Well. Can you prove it?"

Ami growled. "I'm gonna sound like a stalker but sure. You, Gaara, had the sand demon Shukaku sealed with in you body as a baby. You have a brother, Kankuro, and a sister, Temari. Is that enough? I don't feel like going into detail. Oh and here." she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it revealed a well drawn and highly detailed of Gaara when he was 12. Handing it to him she said, "How could I have drawn that if you weren't on an Anime show huh? You've never seen me before have you?"

Gaara continued looking at the picture. "Why would you draw this?"

"I got bored. I was gonna hang it in my locker later today but... oh well..."

"No… I mean why draw me?"

Ami held a blush. No way would she tell him the real reason. "I draw Naruto and other people too. Now, come on." she took the picture back. "Let's get to the village."

Gaara nodded. The rest of the way was silent. Of course that was normal for Gaara, but Ami didn't like it and felt very uncomfortable. She felt even worse when they entered the village and people were giving her weird looks. When they finally entered a building, Gaara spoke.

"What's gonna happen?" he asked. When Ami gave him a puzzled look he clarified. "If we're in a cartoon or Anime whatever. Do you know what is going to happen?"

Ami thought. "Well the story is about Naruto. Have you heard anything about him?"

"Not for over 2 years."

"Nothing at all?"

"I think Tsunade might have mentioned that him and some toad sage coming back from training. Yeah. They just came back yesterday."

Ami immediately tensed. "What?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Umm..." what was she gonna say? This was meant to happen... but wasn't she and Amaya here to change that? But how could she stop Deidara? Or Sasori? Any moment they would be here. What could she do?

"And you want us to help you defeat Akatsuki? And even Orochimaru?" Amaya repeated out loud for her own understanding. Tsunade nodded at her. Amaya had just been told how and why she got where she was. "I think I understand."

"That's good. Now, you said you have no chakra?"

"Yes." Amaya nodded.

"Well you do now, other wise you'd be dead. You just gotta learn how to use it."

"Whoa! Hold on! How would I be dead?" Amaya questioned her. "Do you mean..." Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes." she said rising from her chair. "Everyone has Chakra, they just don't know about it." Amaya watched a Tsunade walked around her desk and as she stopped in front of her. Tsunade reached out and touched Amaya's shoulder. "Don't worry we're going to teach you!" Amaya immediately brushed off Tsunade's hand and stared up at the woman.

"Say what now?" Amaya asked, slightly surprised. She remembered from back home that it had taken years for the ninja to get to where they are now. Why would they need to teach her?

"We're going to teach you how to use your chakra." Tsunade repeated. Amaya looked at Tsunade confused.

"Whose we?" suddenly the window's shudders blew inward. Amaya yelped in fright and turned away, but Tsunade stayed as calm as ever. When Amaya looked over at the window, she was in shock.

"Hello Kakashi!" Tsunade nodded in his direction. "Someone made quite a dramatic entrance."

"The 5th," Kakashi nodded back at her after climbing through the window. Amaya stood dumbfounded beside Tsunade. She was again having a hard time believing what her eyes were telling her. Tsunade turned back to Amaya, who continued to stare at the new arrival.

"Amaya, this is Kakashi Hatake. He was the sensei of team 7, now known as team Kakashi, as you already seem to know. He and his partners will teach you how to control your chakra." Kakashi nodded at Amaya. She blushed a bit, but quickly turned pale. She turned to Tsunade surprised.

"Wait! Does that mean Naruto's back already?" Amaya asked her, concerned. She knew something bad was going to happen is he had come back. Tsunade and Kakashi looked down at Amaya in sudden surprise.

"Why yes. He came back with Jiraiya yesterday." Tsunade told her slowly. "Why?"

Amaya looked down at the floor shocked. All she could think about right now was that maybe Ami had been found by Gaara. At least that would buy them some time.

"No reason. No reason at all," Amaya replied, looking back up at her.

Tsunade looked at her strangely for a moment, and then moved on from Amaya's random statement.

"Well then. Anyway, you will start your training with team 7 in the morning. For now, you should settle down and get some rest."

"Maybe Naruto and some of his friends could show her around." Kakashi suggested. Amaya nodded.

"That would be nice." she told him.

"Well then! Let's get this show on the road!" yelled a perky yet annoying voice from the doorway. The three of them turned to the door way to find Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and to Amaya's surprise, Kiba and Akamaru.

Gaara continued to stare at Ami while she thought. She was going over the manga in her since she knew that better then the anime. So if Naruto returned yesterday wasn't Gaara suppose to be kidnapped yesterday? Or was that today? No yesterday... maybe... But if that's so, then why haven't Akatsuki attacked? Are they waiting for something? What changed..?

"Gaara!" Ami suddenly said. "Does Akatsuki know about me and my friend coming here?"

Gaara thought. "Information might have leaked out. Why?"

Shit. Ami's mind raced. "Gaara! Listen you-"

"Hold on." interrupted Gaara. "I sense someone." Ami's heart almost stopped. "I'm gonna check it out. Guard!" He yelled to a nearby man.

"Yes, lord Kazekage?" the guy said standing up as strait as he possibly could.

"Please make sure Miss. Ami stays here and is kept safe. I'll be right back."

"But Gaara!" Ami pleaded.

"Stay here." he snapped. The annoyance in his voice was little but it was there.

Ami stayed silent as she watched him go. The guard was watching her with interest but she ignored him.

"This was meant to happen!" She thought. She was there to stop this. And besides she couldn't let him go through all that crap that faced him. And without another thought, Ami took off after Gaara. She could hear the guard scream behind her, but paid no attention to them. "This is what I need to do."


	3. Warm Welcomings

Chapter 3: Warm Welcomings

Amaya's heart raced. She couldn't believe that she was this close to Kiba. Never in her wildest dreams could she believe that she could be standing just a few feet away.

"Well! What are we waiting for!?" Naruto asked impatiently, Sakura glared at him and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves first?" she asked him angrily.

"Huh?" Naruto said, scratching his head. "I never thought of that... Anyway! My name is..."

"Naruto," Amaya cut in. "And your Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru." She said as she pointed to each person.

"Sorry everyone! Amaya already knows your names," Tsunade told them.

"Well that's just a little creepy." Kiba said half amused. Amaya looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Well! Now that we all know each other, let's get going!!" Naruto said impatiently again. Every one of the teens started to walk out the door, including Amaya but before she could leave, Tsunade stopped Amaya. She handed her a small bag filled with money.

"This should be enough to have fun for the night. Use it wisely. Sakura will show you where you'll be staying. We'll send a letter to the hidden sand village tonight," she said, before walking back to her desk. "Have fun Amaya!"

Amaya nodded at her before running to catch up with the rest of the group.

Once Amaya was out of the room, Kakashi turned to Tsunade and said, "Do you think she's one of the two that can help us?" Tsunade turned away.

"I really hope so," she whispered

"Gaara!" screamed Ami. She turned down yet another hallway, completely lost. Another turn and she spotted some stairs. Finally! She climbed up them, two at a time. At the top, she found a door, and through the door she found herself on the roof. At first she didn't see anyone. Everything seemed to be under a shadow, like there was something blocking out the sun. And looking up she saw what it was, sand. Lots of it, and over most of Suna. At once Ami knew what was happened and what was yet to come. She searched the sky for Gaara and quickly found him surrounded by his absolute defense sand.

"Gaara!" she shouted as loud as she could. "Be careful! He put some clay bombs in your sand! Don't surround yourself with it!!"

At first Ami was worried that Gaara couldn't hear her through the sand. Then she was worried that he wouldn't listen to her. She bit her lip, wondering what was happing on the other side. Finally the sand began to move, but was it because Gaara was hit? If it was then the sand would be moving away from Suna, but it was instead reforming to look like an arm of Shukaku. When it moved out of the way Ami was able to see Deidara and Gaara. Gaara was still silent but he was no longer surrounded by sand, meaning he had indeed listened to her. Deidara on the other hand was wondering about their new arrival.

"Could she be...?" he wondered. "Yeah, she must be... how else would she know about my bombs? Perfect! I can get her and the Ichibi at the same time! Through, it might be hard, yeah."

The Akatsuki member was so busy looking at Ami, that she was barely able to dodge Gaara's sand attack. With only one arm and low on chakra and clay, he had to think of something fast. His only hope was to lead Gaara into a different trap. One that hopefully, that girl didn't know about.

"Yes!" Ami said happily. Gaara's next sand attack had just hit Deidara squarely in the chest. But next thing they knew, his body puffed out of existence. A clone?!

"Hey, little girl," said a voice behind Ami. She spun around to see the blonde Akatsuki member standing there, twirling a Kunia between his fingers. "Are you one of the chosen?"

"AMI!!"

Gaara's voice woke Ami up from her dumbfound state. However she didn't know what to do. "G-get away..." she mumbled walking to the edge of the roof. She was trapped.

"Now why would I want to do that, yeah?" He paused. "You know, if you come quietly, I won't hurt anyone else."

"Your still gonna try and take Gaara!" Ami shot back at him. Then, because she always wanted to say it to him, she added, "You girly looking freak!"

Deidara suddenly got really angry. "How dare you. You're lucky that they want you alive, else I'd kill you, yeah!" he said, throwing the Kunai at her. Of Course she wouldn't have even been able to dodge the Kunai if she had tried. Luckily she didn't have to. A wall of sand appeared between her and Deidara, saving her.

"Are you ok?"

Ami again looked behind her. This time it was Gaara, a few feet behind her and a little higher on his sand. Ami went to nod and say thank you but something above caught her eye: a falling clay bomb.

"GAARA!! BEHIND YOU!"

Ami barely knew what happened. The last thing she saw was Gaara turning around, seeing the bomb, turning back, then-

BANG!!!

Ami couldn't see anything but black. Was she dead? Then she heard sand crumbling above her and felt it falling on her shoulders. The sand... did it protect me? Looking above her she expected to see Gaara but he wasn't there. She looked widely around but he was no where to be seen.

"G-Gaara?"

"Oh, isn't that so cute," said Deidara, appearing above her. "Did you see that? He made sure his sand surrounded you first, yeah. He was so busy with that he didn't have time for himself."

"Where is he you bastard!?" Ami snapped angrily.

"Language! Oh... he's up here with me." Deidara moved his bird slightly, letting Ami see Gaara wrapped up in the birds tail.

"Give him back!"

"Nah! We still need that demon inside of him. Maybe after, yeah!"

"He'll be dead after that!"

"Oh, you're a smart one. You must be the chosen. Well," he eyed the line of guards that had come up to the roof. "I'd take you as well, but in my currant state it'd be too much work. Bye, bye little girl!"

Deidara began to fly away and the guards began to swarm around her. Some were shouting orders, some were throing Kunai's or attacking Deidara with jutsus, which he all dodged, and a couple were talking to Ami. She wasn't paying attention of course. She was too busy thinking that even through she knew Gaara was originally gonna get kidnapped... this time it was her fault.

By now, the five teens and dog had made it to the Ramen shop for something to eat. Naruto had already devoured his first bowl of Ramen, and waiting for the next one. Amaya sat in between Hinata and Sakura, watching Naruto gulp down his second bowl that had just been placed in front of him. She looked down at her own bowl, which had remained untouched from the time she got it. Sakura noticed Amaya sadly starring at her food.

"What's wrong?" she asked Amaya after swallowing down the food in her mouth. Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba looked over at Amaya.

"I'm just not very hungry." she said pushing away her bowl.

"I wouldn't blame you!" Kiba told her. "The way Naruto eats is enough to spoil anyone's appetite!"

Amaya giggled at the joke, while Naruto silently cursed at Kiba.

"Aw, bite me Kiba. At least I don't carry around a mutt every where I go!"

Akamaru popped his head up off the floor at the word "mutt" and growled and bared his teeth at Naruto. Amaya turned to the offended dog and smiled.

"Don't worry Akamaru! He's just jealous because he could never have that special bond you and Kiba have!"

Akamaru stopped growling and barked happily at Amaya. He then got up and darted over to Amaya's seat and started to paw and whine at her to pet him. Amaya turned all the way around as Akamaru stood up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Amaya's shoulders, and started to lick her face.

"Aw! He's so cute!" she said smiling and giggling, as she stroked the top on the dog's head. Sakura looked over at Kiba who sat smiling in Amaya's direction.

"I bet someone told him to do it," she said smirking at Kiba. He blushed and turned away.

"I didn't tell him anything!" he mumbled.

"Whatever!" Sakura said smiling at Hinata, who also thought the same as her. Sakura then turned to Naruto who was now gulping down his third bowl.

"Hurry up Naruto!" she yelled at him.

"Hold on!" He said before gulping down the last bit of ramen. "All done!"

"Good, let's get out of here!" Sakura said as she got up out of her seat, and set down the money for her food. Hinata and Naruto followed and did the same. Amaya took out the small bag of money that Tsunade had given her, then took out some money and set it down on the counter. Kiba watched her then put his money down next to hers.

"You know, you didn't need to stick up for the over sized puppy." Kiba said as him and Amaya walked out of the shop, with Akamaru behind them. "Besides, it would have been funny to watch Naruto run screaming like a baby!"

"True!" Amaya agreed with him, giggling. "But then Akamaru would have that horrible taste of Naruto in his mouth if he bit him." Kiba smiled at her joke, but said nothing. Amaya and Kiba could feel their faces become warm with embarrassment as they walked along silently. Finally Kiba spoke.

"Thanks anyway," he said looking down at the ground.

"No problem," Amaya replied looking around at the city. Suddenly, the trio heard voices calling at them from up a head.

"COME ON YOU TWO!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled back at them. "You're slowing us down!" Amaya and Kiba blushed and hurried to catch up.

The rest of the day consisted of sight seeing and walking around the town. At dusk the group split up. The boys said good night and left for their rooms. Sakura and Hinata showed Amaya to an empty room. They too bid her good night and left her alone.

It took Amaya a while to fall asleep. So she counted the stars, hoping that Ami was alright and safe.


	4. Togeather Again

Chapter Four:

"I said NOW!!!"

Ami was pissed. And that's not a good thing. Those stupid Sand people weren't listening to her when she told them that they needed to contact the leaf village, now! To top it off, Kankuro was found poisoned by Sasori after Ami told him not to go chase Gaara.

"You people brought me here to help or what?"

"But we should wait for the Hokage…" said a small shinobi who looked afraid of Ami and her yelling. "She'll know what to do…"

"You should invent a freaking phone, that's what you should do." Ami mumbled.

"What?"

"Forget it… what's the time?"

"Just past midnight Miss."

Great. She had been in this stupid room for…six hours? Sure she was kept busy: when the guards weren't questioning her, she was reading from some scrolls. She was able to memorize all the hand signs names, and the way her fingers go, but that was all. Being stuck in this room, for her own safety they said, was getting annoying, and those stupid, stupid people kept calling her "Miss".

"Miss," there it was again, "A letter has arrived, and we immediately sent one back. Your friend was found by the Leaf Village and she's safe… and the Hokage confirms… that you know about this world."

"Couldn't figure that one out when I predicted what would happen to Kankuro?"

"Well umm… Lord Kazekage's sister is done tending to their brothers poison. She's here to pick you up."

Ami nodded and quickly stood up and walked out the door. She followed the way back she came in and was able to find an exit. Outside waiting was indeed Gaara's older sister, Temari.

"Hello," She said when she spotted Ami, "My name is Temari. You'll be spending what's rest of the night at my place."

"Ami nodded. "I'm Ami."

"So," Temari said, as they began walking. "I heard you were being really moody to the guards back there."

"I didn't mean to… It was just…" A cover up is what she wanted to say. Sure, they did act like idiots, but she wasn't upset with them. She more upset with herself. How could she screw up so much? She kept telling herself that it was meant to happen, but then that led to her wondering why her and Amaya where there if they couldn't change anything. Then how did they get here? So many questions and no one here would have the answer.

"Ami," said Temari suddenly, "Is it true you know what will happen?"

"Sort of… I guess so…" She replied.

"The will Kankuro and Gaara be okay? Will my brothers… live?"

"Yes," Ami said before she could stop herself. Yea, they were supposed to but now if Ami screwed up again, what would Temari do?

"Thank You," She said making Ami feel somewhat even worse. "Here we are."

Temari lead her inside the house and to a spare bedroom. She let Ami be after showing her the kitchen and bathroom. Then Ami laid down and looked out the window. The sky looked the same at home. She wondered if anyone back home was wondering where she was. Sand blew over the window. It reminded her of Gaara. She turned around and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Amaya woke up, being blinded by the sun. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she sat up and stretched, completely refreshed. At first she wondered why she was in such a strange room, but then she remembered the previous day's events. It almost seemed like a dream.

She got out of bed then realized that there was a note on the night stand. She picked it up and read:

Dear Amaya,

Me and Naruto will be waiting for you at the Hokage's office. Get there as fast as you can because I don't think Naruto will wait much longer. I would have woken you up, but Kakashi Sensei said I shouldn't. Kiba and Hinata will lead you to the office.

-Sakura

Amaya immediately dropped the note and ran out the door. She walked down the stairs two at a time. If it was, what she thought it was, then it had to do with Ami.

"A-Amaya?" came a soft voice from the kitchen. Amaya walked into the kitchen to find Hinata and Kiba sitting around the table in the middle of the room, and Akamaru lying down next to Kiba on the floor. Hinata got up from her seat and held out a plate with toast on it, to Amaya.

"I-I made you some t-toast. That way y-you can eat it o-on our way. You… you probably w-want to get there f-fast."

"Thank you Hinata!" Amaya said grabbing only one piece of toast off of the plate. She hadn't really eaten since yesterday morning but she didn't feel like she could stomach anything else. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," said Kiba and Akamaru barked in agreement.

They began walking down the street and Amaya began nibbling on her toast. Akamaru was walking in circles around the three, wagging his tail happily. Soon he came around to Amaya and began licking her hand. She giggled and pat Akamaru on the head. Taking her hand back, she ripped the piece of toast in half and gave the half she hadn't nibbled on to Akamaru. He happily took the piece and started chewing on it.

"You didn't have to do that," said Kiba. "He's such a beggar."

"It's okay," Amaya said scratching Akamaru behind the ears. "I'm not really hungry."

"You didn't eat last night either."

"I guess I'm nervous." Amaya looked up at the building they had just arrived at: The Hokage's Office.

"You'll be alright," Kiba said putting his hand on her shoulder. Amaya blushed and muttered a 'thank you'.

She said goodbye to Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru, then walked into the building. She remembered that the office was on the second floor, but forgot what door. However, as soon as she reached the second floor, she heard Naruto's loud voice coming from a door on the right.

"About time!" he said when she walked into the room. "Can we leave now?"

"Naruto!" said Sakura, "We should explain what is going on first!"

"She probably already knows!"

"I think so," said Amaya, "But Ami… Is there any news on her?"

"It seems," said Tsunade, "That she was involved in a fight between Gaara and Deidara, an Akatsuki member. However, she is safe in Suna and was not harmed."

"Thank God!" Amaya sighed. "Now let's get going!"

"WHAT?"

"Naruto has the right idea! We need to get there fast. One wrong move and Gaara will die."

"Right!" said Naruto. Amaya and Naruto began walking out with out another word.

"Wait up!" said Sakura and Kakashi, running after them.

"Amaya," said Kakashi. "I still need to train you. So during the next three days I will be mostly telling you information while we travel."Amaya nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

Three Days Later…

Ami sat cross legged on the floor, scrolls scattered all around her. She was reading one about wind techniques when Kankuro, who was lying in a bed near her, had another coughing fit. Ami looked up from the scroll and wondered where they were?

At that moment three people walked in: Temari, an old woman, and an old man. Ami of course already knew their names. Chiyo and Ebizo.

"He's not doing well," said Chiyo. "I think his time is almost up."

"He'll be fine," said Ami, going back to her scroll.

"I can't heal him! What makes you think-? "

"I said he'll be-"

"Where is he?" Ami looked up at the sound of the new voice and saw a pink haired girl fly by. It took her a while to realize it was Sakura. She turned to the doorway and saw Naruto, Kakashi, and-

"AMAYA!"

"AMI!" The girls dashed to each other and hugged

"Are you okay?" Amaya asked her friend, nearly in tears.

"Amaya, it's my fault Gaara's gone! I tried to save him but I screwed up! It's my fault!" Ami gushed out in between sobs. "If only I hadn't-"

"Oh, hush up girl!" Amaya told her as she broke away from her friend. "Gaara's getting captured wasn't you fault! We both knew one way or the other, Gaara was going to be kidnapped. That's not your fault."

"I guess you're right," said Ami as she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Thanks Amaya."

"No problem! Remember you are my best friend! Now… to get on with what we're gonna do next! You got any Ideas?" Amaya asked her.

"Sort of, why? Haven't you been thinking about it?"

"Are you kidding?" Amaya said half sarcastically. "Kakashi sensei here has been training me non stop ever since we left Kohona!"

"Temari trained me, even though I mostly read scrolls." She pointed to the ones scattered along the floor. Then she grinned evilly at Amaya."Kakashi sensei eh? What else has he taught you?" Amaya glared at her friend.

"Ami! You sick pervert!" Amaya looked around to see if anyone was listening. However, no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Kakashi and Naruto were talking to Chiyo and Ebizo, Sakura was tending to Kankuro and Temari was watching her.

"Right," said Ami. She crossed her arms and began to think on who Amaya really like. "Who was it? Oh ya! Kiba! So… did you guys get to hang out? Talk? What?"

"Maybe a little," Amaya said slightly blushing. "What about you and Gaara?"

"Nope! Right when we got in the village, Akatsuki attacked." They were silent for a moment. Sakura and Chiyo had left to make an antidote for Kankuro and Ebizo…just went wherever.

"So… what's your plan?" asked Amaya.

"All I can think of is to tag along. I mean we only know the basic jutsus. They've been training for years. I still don't know how we're going to help."

"Hmm…"

"Naruto, everyone," came Kankuro's voice. He sat up in the bed to look at everyone. "You guys have to save my brother. If only I hadn't been so reckless I could join you."

"It's not your fault," said Naruto. "You wanted to save him. But don't worry! We'll save him now. Plus we've got those two!" Naruto turned to the girls. "By the way… what's your friends name Amaya?"

"Ami," answered Amaya as Ami waved.

"Hiya!" Naruto said waving back. "I'd introduce myself but probably already know who I am. It was kind of creepy when Amaya named me and some of my friends back at Kohona when we first met!" Amaya and Ami laughed. "So…" Naruto now said turning to Kakashi, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Sakura fix's the antidote," Kakashi told him. "Don't worry, I promise we'll leave right afterwards."

Amaya turned back to Ami just as gloom spread a crossed her face. She still felt that Gaara's capture was her fault. Amaya placed her hand on Ami's shoulder, and Ami looked up at her friend.

"It'll be fine Ami. Just you wait and see! Gaara will be back here in no time!" Amaya told her with a comforting smile.

"I hope you're right." Ami said looking away, just as Sakura and Chiyo came back into the room.

"The antidote's all finished." She said holding it up to show everyone.

"Oh good!" Kakashi said looking at her in the doorway. "The fifth's really has had you working hard under her training."

Sakura smiled and continued to give the antidote to Kankuro.

"Alright!" Said Naruto happily.

"We'll be waiting outside," said Ami as she dragged Amaya with her.

"What was that about?" Amaya asked as they walked through the front doors and into the street.

"Okay, listen! They reach Gaara right when Shukaku is fully pulled out and he dies. What happens if we get there before? Or to late and they already took his body? Chiyo needs his body to bring him back to life!"

"What do they want with his body anyway?" Amaya asked confused. Ami paused to think.

"I… I don't know…" She said looking away. "I'm just think worse case scenario."

"Way to look on the bright side, smarty!" Amaya said hitting her upside the head. Ami rubbed the bruise where Amaya had hit her with her hand, while cursing her under her breath.

"Well, still. If something goes wrong, I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself…"

"Are you girls ready to go?" said Kakashi who had just come out the door, followed by Sakura, Naruto, Chiyo, and Temari. Amaya and Ami both nodded at them.

"Ready when you are," Amaya replied.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Temari asked Kakashi. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure! I don't see why not!"

"Hey! What about us?"

Ami and Amaya turned around in surprise to find two humans and a dog behind them. The dog rushed forward and flung itself onto Amaya, sending them onto the ground.

"Akamaru!" She cried happily as he licked her face. "What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't let you guys have all the fun!" said Kiba trying to pull the over excited dog off of Amaya.

"B-besides… When t-the fifth s-saw how s-serious Amaya was w-when you left, s-she thought that y-you could use some b-back up." Hinata said walking around Kiba, Amaya, and Akamaru as Kiba helped Amaya of the ground. Ami nodded at her.

"Sure! We could use all the help we can get! Now can we go?" She said turning to Kakashi who nodded back at her.

"Alright then, let's head out!"


End file.
